


Febre Vermelha

by juliacalasans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Violence, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: É na pista de dança que Kris se desmancha em solidão e sede (de álcool, carinho, autoestima e sangue; não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem).





	Febre Vermelha

As luzes da pista oscilam e o mundo gira em torno de um único eixo: a cabeça de Kris, pesada e dolorida sobre um corpo vacilante. Tudo parece ter vida, tudo parece dançar: como se os corpos que o rodeiam não fossem o suficiente, Kris jura ver também o insinuar das pilastras, da caixa de som, da fumaça de gelo seco que torna tudo borrado e das paredes, cobertas pela explosão de mil pingos fluorescentes. Até mesmo o gosto de açúcar na boca parece ter vida própria, aos poucos, como uma onda, adormecendo a língua, aguçando os sentidos, relaxando as inibições.

Kris vê tudo. Mas ninguém o vê.

A poucos metros de distância, Zhang Yixing, o deus dos quadris insinuantes e das fodas amorosas debaixo do chuveiro — também conhecido como o namorado de Kris —, beija outra pessoa. Não é a primeira, nem a última: só na última hora, Kris perdeu a conta de quantas bocas invejou, de quantas vezes quis gritar para que aquilo parasse. Em algum ponto da própria cabeça, relembra as palavras de Baekhyun —  _você é um masoquista filho da puta, Wifan —_ e ri ao perceber que ele tem razão. Além de masoquista, é um maldito filho da puta, e suas epifanias não interessam a ninguém. Na pista de dança, todo homem é sua própria ilha. A culpa não é de Yixing se Kris se recusa a fazer pontes.

O odeia ainda assim, e com a cabeça leve e eufórica pela bebida e pelo êxtase talvez dividido nos lábios de um estranho — a memória já não consegue mais suprir-lhe esses detalhes —, tropeça em direção a Yixing. Há um ímpeto de coragem a queimar-lhe nas veias, um que morre tão logo Yixing desgruda a própria boca da moça — moça bonita, Kris nota, com pele escura e longos cabelos de molas — e o encara como quem encararia um mosquito morto ou algo ainda mais baixo.

— O que é, Kris? — grita por meio da música alta. Também está bêbado, é possível sentir o  _cheiro,_ e há algo no modo como seus olhos se arregalam que sugere além disso a influência da droga. Todos são irresponsáveis na pista de dança. — O que tu quer chorar na minha cabeça agora?

As palavras faltam. Por um curto momento, Kris tem a impressão de que não conseguirá se manter na superfície da consciência.

— Você está beijando outra pessoa!

— E daí? Não é como se eu devesse nada a você! — Ele olha para a garota, que assiste à toda a interação com um olhar distante, e lhe oferece um sorriso que ela demora a retribuir. — Para de ser tão chato, Kris. Ó, a mina beija mó bem. — Empurra a garota para Kris e dá de ombros. — Aproveita. E não me enche.

Ela é muito bonita, Kris debilmente conclui antes que seus lábios se esfreguem nos dela, mas não é isso que ele quer. Toda a dose de bebida, droga, fumaça adocicada e tristeza parecem se revirar em seu estômago, prontos para escaparem, e o mundo gira, gira, gira, muito mais rápido do que Kris sequer sonha em acompanhar. Na última decisão inteligente da noite, ele empurra a garota para longe, oferece aquilo que pensa ser um sorriso, dá as costas e se põe a vencer a multidão, distribuindo doses de vômito nos pés de todos durante o caminho até o banheiro. Em frente ao vaso sanitário, percebe que não há mais nada para regurgitar. Suspira.

A água da torneira ferve contra a pele do  rosto, e Kris se encara no espelho com olhos arregalados. Tudo o que quer agora é ir embora, chamar um táxi, chegar em casa e então morrer de arrependimento, mas desiste de tudo no quinto passo, a parede atraente demais para não servir de apoio para sua exaustão. As costas escorregando contra o chapisco doem, mas a ardência se torna estímulo junto ao efeito da droga e ele geme alto. O mundo gira mais uma vez; Kris vomita em seco. E só depois, ofegante, a garganta queimando, é que nota a platéia, personificada na forma de um único homem a observá-lo de cima com os braços cruzados.

É bonito o homem, nota.

— Ei — cumprimenta, rindo sem saber por quê. — Olá, gracinha.

O homem revira os olhos e ri brevemente, o som preso no fundo da garganta.

— Vocês... — Se interrompe e balança a cabeça para si mesmo.  Depois, agacha-se no chão para encarar Kris nos olhos. — Qual o  _seu nome,_ gracinha?

Ele sorri com o canto da boca, um leve curvar, e há uma chama de maldade em seus olhos, como se o estranho visse no outro a sua próxima presa. A esta conclusão, Kris sente o corpo esquentar.

— Ah... Kris — balbucia. — Kris. Meu nome.

— Por que você está aqui, Kris?

É como abrir as comportas de uma represa.

— Porque meu namorado... Meu ex-namorado... Ele... Ele tá me traindo. Mas ele não considera que está me traindo porque ele nem sequer nos considerava namorados para início de conversa. Ele em fez mil promessas de amor, ele... E... — Levando a mão ao rosto, Kris registra a umidade que escorre pelas bochechas. — E ele tá aí, beijando na boca de todo mundo e me tratando como se eu fosse um cachorro e eu me sinto tão... tão burro. Idiota. Eu o odeio tanto, tanto, tanto, mas...

Encolhe-se como uma bolinha no chão, ainda tremendo sob o efeito dos soluços, e fecha os olhos, concentrando-se em fazer passar o ar pelas narinas. O olhar do estranho não vacila em nenhum momento e a miséria de Kris não parece afetá-lo. A impressão que fica, vendo-o rir baixinho e balançar a cabeça, é que aquilo é um grande jogo; uma brincadeira de criança.

— Vocês se importam com coisas tão mundanas e idiotas. Muito me impressiona a capacidade que esses corações possuem se sentir... — Seus dedos deslizam pelo braço do outro, a sensação fria despertando uma série de arrepios na pele. Sorri. — Meu nome é Kyungsoo.

Com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta, Kris sabe que parece um idiota; não consegue se importar.

— Olá?

— Olá. — O riso alcança os olhos, dessa vez, e embeleza Kyungsoo de um jeito capaz de suspender respirações. — Não chore, Kris. Você é muito bonito, sabia? — Desliza os dedos pelas bochechas de Kris em um carinho que o faz fechar os olhos em apreciação, amolecido por uma onda de afeto. — É mais bonito tranqüilo assim e não chorando. Pessoas bonitas precisam sorrir, Kris.

E Kris, quase que involuntariamente, sente os cantos de seus lábios se repuxarem. O mundo já não gira tanto e seu estômago parece se acalmar; incentivado por essas pequenas melhoras e pela tutela de Kyungsoo, a observá-lo com algo que sugere afeição, Kris se contorce até conseguir se sentar mais uma vez, as costas eretas contra a parede. A vertigem ameaça um novo ataque, mas ele a combate com uma série de respirações profundas e o peso da mão do outro como uma âncora em seu ombro.

— Ótimo. — Kyungsoo parece orgulhoso e Kris sente o sorriso aumentar. — Está melhor? Muito bem. Que tal eu te comprar alguma coisa para beber? Água, claro. Não podemos embebedar mais esse corpinho. Depois, podemos conversar, que tal? —Kris confirma com a cabeça e o outro lhe estende a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

Os dois de pé, surge a realização estranha de que Kyungsoo é quase duas cabeças mais baixo que Kris, e sem dizer uma palavra, ambos riem em sintonia a respeito do fato. É confortável estar com ele, pensa Kris enquanto é arrastado pelo bar; mesmo que ambos não se conheçam há mais de dez minutos, Kyungsoo parece entendê-lo de uma maneira que Yixing jamais tentou ou conseguiu entender. Talvez seja o destino tendo pena de si, conclui. Finalmente, depois de tantas pancadas, a sorte parece ter virado a seu favor.

Kyungsoo cumprimenta barman com um sorriso lânguido e, em dois tempos, há uma garrafa de água gelada e fresca em frente a Kris no balcão. Sob o incentivo silencioso do outro, ele a bebe inteira em poucos goles, surpreso pela sede que estava sentindo, e ao fim, engasga-se algumas vezes, fazendo Kyungsoo gargalhar. Kris encolhe os ombros em uma risadinha.

— Desculpe-me, eu...

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Quer outra?

Kris acena com a cabeça e Kyungsoo estende-lhe uma nova garrafa de água alguns minutos depois. Esta é consumida em goles menores, sorvidos por Kris nos intervalos da conversa que aos poucos se desenvolve entre os dois; sem controle dos próprios lábios, ele se vê respondendo a todas as perguntas feitas, até mesmo as mais invasivas, como se ambos se conhecessem há anos.

Kyungsoo sorri, cobre-o de atenção, e todo sorriso é um tropeço para as respirações de Kris, que se vê queimando sob um desejo morno. As luzes ainda são muito claras, a música ainda é muito alta e o mundo ainda gira um pouco depressa demais, mas Kyungsoo, como uma âncora, monopoliza todos os sentidos de Kris sem nem sequer tentar. Com ele, Kris se sente mais uma vez alguém interessante e digno de atenção; o riso é fácil, simples.

— Ei, Kris... — diz Kyungsoo a certo momento, sorrindo, inclinando-se na direção de Kris para sussurrar as palavras no espaço mínimo que separa suas bocas. — Tem um cara... Sentado do outro lado do balcão... Olhando pra cá. Já tem alguns minutos que ele está fazendo isso...  Conhece?

Kris vira a cabeça, não se preocupando em ser discreto, e dá de cara com Yixing, que o encara de volta com um semblante amolado.  

— É o meu namorado — responde em um murmúrio. — O que me chifra? — Instável pelo efeito da droga, sente as lágrimas quererem escorrer mais uma vez. Funga. — Ele. Não sei o que ele tá fazendo aqui. Só hoje ele já beijou tanta gente na minha frente...

Kyungsoo ergue as sobrancelhas.

— E você fica chorando pelos cantos por causa dele sendo que ele nem sequer se importa?

Kris encolhe os ombros mais uma vez.

— O que você espera que eu faça?

— Se vingue, talvez?

— Como, se ele não se importa? Não há nada que eu possa fazer com ele que vá fazê-lo sofrer o mesmo que ele me faz passar, nada. Eu já tentei. Eu não devia perseguí-lo dessa maneira, mas... Eu devia desistir. Mas eu não consigo, Kyungsoo, eu não consigo, é tão difícil...

— Você não precisa fazê-lo sofrer o mesmo que ele faz você sofrer. — Kyungsoo circula o maxilar de Kris, o toque frio causando um sobressalto, e aplica o mínimo de força para fazê-lo levantar a cabeça. Ele sorri, seus olhos cheios de maldade. — Você pode fazer algo  _pior._ Que tal?

Kris sorri de volta. A proximidade de Kyungsoo não faz bem para seu corpo: é difícil respirar e Kris sente o desejo quase irrefreável de tocá-lo no rosto, colar seus lábios, fazer algo irresponsável. No fim, porém, opta pelo mais seguro:

— Algo pior ainda? Como assim?

Kyungsoo ri baixinho.

— Você confia em mim, Kris?

Não, não confia, claro que não confia, algum ponto de sua consciência lhe diz, desesperadamente lutando contra a languidez de seus sentidos, mas é em vão. As palavras abandonam seus lábios antes que Kris possa sequer pensar:

— Claro, claro.

Kyungsoo sorri largo, forçando ao limite a pele de suas bochechas, e, segurando com força o pescoço de Kris, puxa-o para unir seus lábios em um beijo agressivo. Os dentes batem, as unhas arranham e Kris sente o gosto de sangue na boca. A dor, inicialmente aguda, persiste no o passar dos minutos, e com a sensação de que não consegue respirar, ele tenta empurrar o outro para longe. Não sucede, porém, e tudo é demais; a falta de ar, o delírio da droga, a altura da música, a presença intoxicante de Kyungsoo...

Kris entra em desespero e se debate, mas o aperto em seu pescoço é opressivo, os dedos afundados na carne ao ponto da agonia, e o mantêm preso onde está. É a pior e a melhor sensação que se lembra de ter experimentado, mesmo levando em conta todas as drogas já consumidas por ele no calor do momento para afogar a fossa. É como ser cativo no próprio corpo, uma presa à espera do abate. O tempo se arrasta, toda forma de resistência parece inútil e, quando Kris finalmente desiste, sente Kyungsoo sorrir contra seus lábios.

No segundo seguinte, Kyungsoo tem os dentes contra seu pescoço, no início em um deslizar sutil, depois em uma mordida que leva todas as experiências de Kris com a dor a parecerem brincadeira de criança. Ele ouve o próprio grito, mas o registra como algo externo, pois todos os seus sentidos parecem entrar em falência. O sangue escorre pelos ombros, clavículas, mancha a pele, e o cheiro é delicioso de uma maneira que não devia ser; Kris sente dor, sente agonia, mas também sente sede. Muita sede — a garganta em chamas parece clamar por socorro.

— O primeiro efeito é a sede mesmo, filhote — diz Kyungsoo, o tom gentil, ao ver o outro levar às mãos à garganta, arranhando a pele, tomado pelo mais absoluto desespero. — É normal. Se acalme. Olha... — Ele segura Kris pelos ombros e o toque de suas mãos já não é mais gelado como antes. Ferventes como todo resto, elas o giram em torno do próprio eixo, forçando-o a encarar Yixing, que parece intrigado agora. — Está vendo ele, Kris? É bebida... Vai aplacar sua sede. Por que não experimenta?

Kris ainda tem a decência de hesitar. Yixing, que o conheceu no clube de música, que elogiou seu flow no rap e flertou com ele durante toda a conversa, covinhas fofas e olhares oblíquos; Yixing que o deitou numa cama e o fez gritar por mais, que o fez sentir importante e amado; Yixing, que não respondeu suas ligações, que ignorou suas mensagens, que definiu o fim de tudo sem que Kris concordasse com isso; Yixing, que parece estar em todas as festas onde Kris vai para tentar esquecê-lo, sempre mantendo-se presente, sempre mantendo a dor viva.

Yixing, a quem Kris ama; Yixing, a quem Kris odeia.

E a sede...

Kris tosse, se contorce em si mesmo, arranha as próprias bochechas e grita, berra, mas a música é mais forte do que tudo, e as luzes da balada são informação demais, e talvez ninguém se importe com um cadáver dilacerado perto do chão do bar.  Um erro. O tempo se desprende da realidade; quando Kris o reencontra, há é uma pilha de cadáveres no chão, o sangue escorrido em poças, a sua própria figura, encharcada da cabeça aos pés de vermelho, e o risinho satisfeito de Kyungsoo, que o beija nos lábios com violência antes de se afastar e ordenar, a voz quase hipnótica:

— Pronto, filhote. Está vingado. É doce a vingança, não é? Tem gosto de sangue. — Ele lambe o sangue ainda fresco no queixo de Kris e geme de prazer. — Tem gosto de você sendo meu. Sei reconhecer uma boa cria quando vejo uma. Vamos nos divertir muito juntos, Kris.

E Kris acredita nele.

Pois Kris ainda sente sede...


End file.
